Truth always comes out
by 68hawkeyefan
Summary: The darkest secret from Tony Stark finally comes out and this time his money and influence will not protect him from the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Cinema Universe.**

This story is the second part to my other story "When 2 Shield-Agents talk. It is an AU with the premise that Tony Stark is Hydra but I hold it close to canon. It is Anti-Accords and not Tony-Stark-friendly, so if you like him that story is not for you.

I found the trope of "benevolent evil overlord Tony Stark" who only went evil because all were so "mean" to him so annoying and full of bullshit that I wrote this. Somebody with an ego like this don't goes evil because he was pressed, he goes evil because he wants to, because he is weak.

 **Truth always comes out**

 **Chapter 1**

As usual since Clint came back from his meeting with Sharon Carter was their breakfast ready as the Avengers came in the common kitchen.

And as usual sat Clint on the breakfast table, his laptop before him and total concentrated on his task.

Steve had Laura asked if she knew what Clint was doing but even she didn't knew what Clint was researching. He had asked Clint too but the only thing Clint had answered was that he was at the moment not comfortable to share it.

Steve was for the time content to wait because Clint was not prone to rash and stupid behaviour like Tony Stark.

He and the others sat down and began to eat but everyone looked from time to time to Clint and the curiosity was in everyone's eyes.

"That treacherous son of a worthless Hydra bitch." The sudden outburst from Clint took everyone by surprise.

"Clint", reprimanded Laura and looked at Cooper and Lila who watched their daddy with big eyes.

"Sorry, Laura. Sorry, kids. Please forget what I said", asked Clint his family. "And don't repeat this words in your schools."

"What's the matter, Clint?" asked Steve concerned.

"Not now, Steve! First we must contact T'Challa and ask him to let Fury and Natasha come to us, we will need them for a meeting. T'Challa must be in this meeting too, I want to do this only once. If I am right with my suspicion than is the world again in peril from Hydra and this time we caught it early so that it can't fester for years like it did in SHIELD."

"Okay, I will contact T'Challa", said Steve hesitant. He left the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Steve was back and T'Challa was with him.

"I don't feel good to let someone like Fury in my country."

"I can understand that, King T'Challa, but it is possible that he has information that we will need. And more importantly, Fury is the ultimate spy. We will need him, his resources and his contacts to smoke out Hydra. This time it goes to the highest circles, I talk about government here, and what is more important, this conspiracy goes back 20 years and it is concerning the Avengers too."

"What is with Bucky?" asked Steve.

"He could know a few things too but I'm not sure what he remembers if it happened the way I think it did."

T'Challa frowned. "I will need more information than that."

Clint hesitated and looked at his friends and family before he turned to T'Challa. "I will explain but at first only to you. You will understand after I tell you. You will all understand after I tell you but in this moment I can only ask that you trust me in this."

One after the other nodded Wanda, Sam, Scott, Laura and the kids.

Steve did wait before all gave their consent before he said, "You have never given me reason to doubt your judgement. I will wait!"

"Then come please with me in my office, Mr. Barton, there we won't be disturbed", said T'Challa.

Clint took his laptop and followed the king of Wakanda. One hour later he and T'Challa came back. T'Challa did look more than a little disturbed.

"I have contacted Fury and Romanov, they will be here as fast as they can. And I think it would be a very good idea to wake Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers."

"Of course if you think it is necessary."

5 days later

The true Avengers who were in exile, Laura Barton, Bucky Barnes, Nick Fury and Natasha were meeting in the office of King T'Challa. With them were two members of the Dora Milaje to protect their king, not that they believed it was necessary, because all of them had met the avengers one time or the other and for them they were all trustworthy. The only ones they didn't know were Fury and Romanov and so dangerous both of them were it was unlikely they would attack the king in the presence of their friends and colleagues.

Clint sat on the top of the table, his laptop before him which was connected to a beamer. At first he talked about his meeting with Sharon Carter and repeated his conversation with her for those who didn't know about it.

"What till now I didn't tell you about was a joke from Sharon Carter in response to a remark from me. I speculated that Ross was Hydra and she joked, that Stark could be a member of Hydra too. At that moment it was a joke for me too but on my way back I started to think. There were a few things which never added up to me in regard to Stark.

After I was back in Wakanda I started researching, not only in the present but the past too and my sources were newspapers, SHIELD's databanks and one source I had all but forgotten about. I will not say that it is ironclad evidence but it is enough that I'm very worried. I want to show it to you so you have the opportunity to make your own decision about it. And if you think I'm wrong you can say that too. I'm strong enough to take it." Clint smiled at his wife.

"It was enough for me to be worried too", said T'Challa serious.

"How can you believe that, Clint? I mean, I understand that you are angry with Tony because he betrayed your family to Ross, but that?!" asked Steve unbelieving.

Laura's face turned dark at the reminder of Tony's ingratitude after she had let him stay on their farm. His betrayal of her and her kids to Ross was something she would make him pay for dearly.

"Let's be honest here, Steve, the best-case-scenario in this is that Stark is a sociopath with narcissistic tendencies. He is not happy, if the world does not revolve around him and if it does not, he does everything in his power to get attention. The most glaring examples are Ultron and the accords but that aren't the only dubious or stupid things he did to be at the centre of everything.

Steve, how often did he have a go at you because you are our leader? He was jealous because he knew we would never follow him as a leader into battle, no matter how rich or influential he is.

If all of you are honest with yourself and think about it, it was because we all did feel that he didn't care about us, that he would forsake us if it came down to us or him. Not to mention that his only tactical strategy is always attack. Good for him, but not all of us are protected through a suit of armour.

He has never given any sign that 'normal' people matter to him, for him they are collateral damage while he now plays the superhero the same way he played the playboy for the last twenty years.

He mocked every one of us by the one or other occasion and looked down on all of us so that he could feel superior. He is nothing but a bully!

Tony Stark has not a strong character with weak moments, he has a weak character with a few strong moments.

And if you examine these moments carefully they were all motivated from self-interest and his own survival."

"And you call this the best-case-scenario?" asked Steve dryly. He watched the faces of his friends but all of them were looking contemplative and not one of them contradicted Clint's analysis of Stark's character.

"Do you want to hear the worst-case-scenario?" replied Clint seriously.

"Not really but go on", answered Steve with a quiet voice.

"Tony Stark is a member of HYDRA through his mother, Maria Stark", said Clint without a doubt.

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you kidding me?" asked Steve unbelieving.

"You know that there a two branches of Hydra, right? The first branch goes back to Red Skull and is the branch which we did fight the most, members were for example Strucker, Rumlow, Pierce, Garrett and Ward." Clint did look at Fury as he mentioned the last two names und Fury couldn't hide a little flinch. Natasha saw it too and her eyes narrowed. "They wanted money, power and control.

The second branch goes back thousands of years. His primary goal was it to free the first created inhuman from another world it was banned to. To it belonged families with power, political might, money and influence. One of this families were the family from Maria Stark. I think her father gave her the order to seduce and marry Howard Stark."

"How do you know that?" asked Wanda.

"The head of the second branch, Gideon Malick was very forthcoming with information about the families who were part of the second branch", answered Fury laconic. "And he did know many things about the first branch. How do you think we could dismantle Hydra so fast and so full-scale?"

"And how did you get this information from him?" asked T'Challa suspicious.

"I assure you, King T'Challa, he gave this information absolutely voluntarily to us", answered Fury honestly. "The first inhuman killed his only daughter before his eyes as a 'reward' for his rescue from the other world. And like the agent, who worked the case said, you mess with the family of somebody, all bets are off."

"You can say that again", said Clint and smiled with too much teeth and all but Fury, Natasha and Laura shuddered.

"Have the two branches connections to each other?" asked Steve.

"When, then only the second branch to the first branch. Malick knew all about the first branch too. About the second branch we only learned a few weeks ago", answered Fury.

"I found a confirmation for one connection and I found it very fascinating", said Clint and activated the beamer. A picture out of a newspaper was projected on the wall with two men and a woman in it, with the woman in the middle and she did seem to know the men very well as both men had linked arms with her.

"The woman is Maria Stark, the first man is Malick and I don't think I have to say who the second man is?"

"Alexander Pierce", said Fury with hate in his voice.

"Believe me, it comes even better. I enlarge the background of the picture a little bit." On the picture was Bucky Barnes in a suit. "This picture was taken a week before the murder of Howard Stark. I found a guest list but Malick and Pierce are not mentioned on it. On the guest list is only Maria Stark and 3 guests from her.

Then I tried to find the photographer to ask him if he has more pictures of the reception. One day after the picture was posted he was killed in a break-in. The burglar was very systematic, to destroy the evidence of the murder and the break-in a fire was lit. Do I need to tell you that every picture and negative of every picture ever taken was destroyed?"

Fury had his eyes narrowed und looked furious. "I have never seen this picture. I had the standing order to show me every picture that was taken from the Starks."

"I know that. By my research I found the name of the man who was in this week your adjutant, it was Garrett", said Clint.

"What a coincidence", said Fury dryly.

"You want to hear more coincidences?" asked Clint even more dryly. "This reception was sponsored for twenty years by Howard Stark who did make an appearance a few times but it was the first time Maria Stark was a guest."

"Why is that not a fluke?" asked Wanda curios. "I mean perhaps it was the first time she had time for this reception."

Fury snorted. "Maria Stark had always time for a reception if there were many famous people. She loved it to stand in the centre of the attention. Hm, who does she me remind of?"

"Yes, both are attention whores and never did have to work to build something up. Maria Stark loved to spend the money Howard did make with his hard work. She never did a stroke of work for the charity foundations that were named after her, that did all Howard for her.

The newspaper is from a little suburb with an edition von 100 issues. The reception was for a soup kitchen for homeless people, not something she would normally waste her attention on. Before the photographer could sell the photos to a bigger newspaper he was killed or should I say murdered."

"So we have Maria Stark, 2 members of Hydra and the Winter Soldier, one week before the murder of Howard, on a reception she had never attended before because it was always beneath her vanity. We have a murder and a deception through Garrett who was a member of Hydra at this time. That is a conspiracy for my taste", said Natasha hard.

"Not only for your taste", said Steve laconic. "What I don't understand is why Maria Stark is dead too. She worked for Hydra, if she hat lived Hydra would have absolute control over Stark Industries through her. It seems a waste to kill her from a tactical point of view."

"I have an answer for that or let me say a guess. But first a question to you, Barnes. Do you remember the murders or should I say do you remember them the same way?"

Barnes flinched at Clint's direct question. "Yes I remember both, but as I killed Maria Stark there were more colours. All my kills as Winter Soldier were grey, she is the only exception."

"Like I thought." Clint balled his hands to fists and swallowed hard. "The murders and actions I did under Loki's mind control were all blue. I think that Howard Stark was killed from the Winter Soldier and through the shock of killing your friend you woke up for a moment, Barnes. You saw Maria Stark and recognised her from the meeting one week earlier. You know she was Hydra and so you killed her for her participation at the murder of Howard Stark."

"Huh, I have always wondered why Tony did say 'You murdered my mother', not 'You murdered my parents'. I mean he was estranged from his father, okay, but it would be have been more normal to say parents in this circumstances", said Steve quietly.

"Yes, Stark knew that Hydra was responsible for the murder of Howard and he didn't care about that but the killing of his mother through Barnes was a surprise for him in this moment. And he must have known that no kill order for his mother was given." Clint shrugged. "Not that I care much about the killing of Maria Stark, she was a hydra member and did give the kill order for her husband, so no great loss."

"I have no objection to that", said T'Challa hard, he didn't like fascists.

"It was still a murder I did commit but if she was Hydra and responsible for the murder from Howard I can very good live with this murder", said Barnes quietly. "I remember the reception and the kill order but I don't remember who gave the order."

"Perhaps you will remember one day, Bucky", said Steve consoling.

"Do you know since when Tony Stark is Hydra?" asked Fury to bring the meeting back on topic that interested him the most at this moment.

"I think it was after Natasha did write her report that Tony Stark is because of his numerous character flaws not suitable for the Avengers. I know you gave Stark information about his father and notes he did make. Can it be that Howard Stark was suspicious about Maria Stark and hid information about it in his notes?

I mean the report from Natasha, that he was not good enough for the Avengers, was a blow for his already too big ego. Combine that with the revelation that his mother was a Hydra member and the way he always put her on a pedestal would have been enough. Stark is not known for logic and well thought-out decisions or actions as we all could see. He is long not so clever than he thinks he is."

"I always said you were one of the smartest men I know", said Fury smiling, proud of his former agent and the way he had put together the information on Maria Stark and her connection to Hydra.

"Thank you, boss. After this point of time Stark changed his relationship with SHIELD, he helped with the helicarrier and as a consultant. One of this consultations was with Ross, proposed through Sitwell, a fascinating connection if you think about it."

"But he didn't know about the Phase 2 weapons", objected Steve, "he let Jarvis search for it in the databanks from SHIELD."

"Did he really?" said Clint seriously. "What if I can give you an evidence that Jarvis never searched for information about Phase 2 but knew all about it beforehand?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"What kind of evidence?" asked Fury hard.

Clint fidgeted on his seat. "Do you remember the arrow I used to sabotage the helicarrier?"

"Oh yes, I remember vividly. Our IT-Department needed a few weeks to clean the server of the virus he transmitted", said Fury sourly.

"Sorry, Boss", said Clint dejected.

"Not your fault, Barton", said Fury somewhat kinder.

"There is something I always wanted to know, Clint, from where did you get this arrow?" asked Steve curios.

"I build him myself. The tesseract showed Eric how to build the portal and it showed me how to improve my arrows and more."

"I always thought Stark built your arrows, your quiver and your bow?" asked Wanda astonished.

"I don't need Stark to build anything for me, I do all the maintenance on my weapons myself and I built what I need. He tried one time to touch my gear to 'improve' something but after I gave him a lesson, he never tried it again." Clint chuckled as he remembered how he pranked Stark as retaliation.

"Was that the time as one of his favourite suits was filled with confetti?" asked Natasha and smiled.

"Yes, and I let behind the warning to never touch my gear again or the next time I wouldn't be so nice to him. Why do you think he never liked me much?"

"Because you don't want anything from him, he has no sway over you or can manipulate you, and you got one over him by this opportunity", said Wanda thoughtful.

"And I managed to hide the big secret about my family. Stark doesn't like it when people have secrets, only he has the right to have secrets or so he thinks.

To come back to the arrow, there is something I never told anyone about. It not only transmitted the virus but it downloaded files to an external server and information about operations in progress in the SHIELD server, among them were Jarvis' searches."

"What?" Fury stand up, his hands on the table.

"I promise, Boss, I had all but forgotten about it. Loki wanted all information that SHIELD had."

"Who is this Loki again?" asked Bucky curios.

"Let's say, you and me have something in common, we were both mind-controlled to kill for our 'master'", spat Clint out, shame and self-flagellation on his face.

Laura touched Clint's hand. "Not your fault, Clint." She looked to Bucky. "And not your fault either. You were both forced to do things which you would have never done under normal circumstances and your own free will. It is like the Sokovia Accords, a way to take away your own free will and to make decisions for you. Nobody has the right to do that to a human being!"

Clint took the hand of his wife and kissed it. "Thank you." He looked at Fury. "To this day I don't remember all I did for Loki and I'm afraid there are waiting a few more surprises in my future.

As I was back in Wakanda after the visit by Sharon I started to close my mail-accounts and I found the download from the helicarrier, only then I remembered it again.

I looked at the information that was downloaded and I tripped thereby over Jarvis' searches. Yes, he searched for information about SHIELD but there was running another hidden program too. What is diabolic I don't think that Jarvis knew about this program. It searched for every mention of Hydra and deleted every connection to Stark and then it corrupted the rest of the information. I don't know many people who can write something like this."

"But you did say, that Jarvis didn't search for Phase Two", objected Sam Wilson.

"He didn't. As you came in, Boss, to confront him about his spy program, Tony called up the data from his server at the Stark Tower. The data come from Stark himself not from the server of SHIELD."

"And you have the evidence for this?" asked Fury quietly, a building rage in his eyes.

"Yes, it was a smoke screen to hide the true purpose of Jarvis' actions or should I say Stark's. That it seeded distrust against you and SHIELD could be called a bonus for him at this moment. Phase Two was a project ordered from the council and guess who was a member of the council?" asked Clint.

"Gideon Malick. And he was the one, who sent the missile against Manhattan", said Fury.

"Yeah I bet, Stark was not very happy about this. The great Stark had to do something selfless or at least pretend to", snarked Clint.

"After the attack of Manhattan Stark again changed his strategy. Till then it was about supporting SHIELD to earn your trust and get called as an Avenger, it was about protecting and helping. But then came Projekt Insight, a project from Hydra and Ultron, who are both about taking decisions out of the hands of many people and put them in the hands of a few. Both projects are only about control."

"But Tony was standing on the death list too", said Natasha.

"I don't know everything, but the algorithm was about who could be dangerous to the goals or the leader of Hydra, in this moment Pierce. Stark is not somebody who is content to play the second fiddle, he wants to be the only one, who gives the orders or decide, someday he would have gone against Pierce."

Fury nodded. "Sounds like Stark. Another point where he isn't like Howard at all. Sure, Howard could give orders but he was capable to compromise and work in a team too."

"Hank didn't like him", said Scott.

"He had his reasons to be angry with Howard but if you ask him I'm also sure he would say that he respected Howard."

"That I can do. The most positive I ever heard him say about Tony was that the ironman suit is a silly construct and Tony a spoiled child."

"I must say, that the Howard Stark that Tony described und the Howard that I knew and you talk about sound like 2 complete different people", said Steve confused.

Fury snorted. "Stark's view of his father is absolutely screwed. Howard was a man, who knew loyalty and who cared about people and wanted to protect them. He was a co-founder from SHIELD, he build his company alone from the ground up, he donated money for charitable institutions and he cared for his family. He tried to be a good father to Tony, tried to teach him to show responsibility, to work hard and to care about other people and that only because he had money through his parents that he was not better than anybody else."

"How do you know that?" asked Steve.

"Peggy told me a few things before her illness …" Fury shrugged. "She told me also, that Maria Stark sabotaged Howard's parenting by every opportunity and told Tony to do the exact opposite. And of course Tony listened to the parent who told him to have fun and that he was the centre of everything.

I remember something that Howard told me a few weeks before his death. One, that his son was a spoiled brat through his mother who only cared about himself and two, that he loved his son but that he didn't like him very much anymore. And he said that his son had too much of the character of his mother."

"What other things did say Howard about his wife?" asked Clint curios.

"He never said much about her other than to defend her to me, not that I ever said anything against her. I know better than that." Fury looked sad. "The day before his death he called me to say that he would bring the serum to me before he and Maria would go on their journey. It was the last time I talked to him. He said that he found something out about his wife's family that troubled him and he didn't wanted to do it over the phone."

"Did you make inquiries?" asked Natasha.

"Yes, but I never found anything suspicious. Of course I had help through my adjutant, John Garrett. He was the one who packed the containers with Howard's things. It would have been simple for him to smuggle something about Hydra and Maria Stark in it. Or Howard himself hid the information he found in it, that could be possible too. If anyone would have been able to find this hidden information it would be Stark."

"I don't think we will ever know it", said Clint soberly, "and it isn't important anymore. So I gave you what I found. I know it is not much but I'm worried, there are too much connections, too many coincidences. What do you think?"

"Oh, I can say, that I am concerned too", said Fury, the ultimate spy and Natasha, the world's foremost expert for espionage and infiltration nodded.

"I'm too."

"Forgive me when I say that, Clint, but you have a bone to pick with Tony. How can I be sure you didn't manipulate the evidence?" asked Steve, afraid he had offended his friend.

"No problem, Steve, it is a valid question and a good point", answered Clint kindly. He grabbed in his pocket and removed USB-sticks. "On every one of this sticks is the original download from the helicarrier. These of you who know enough of this stuff can authenticate that it was not tampered with. On it is all I found in my research too with links and everything everybody of you needs to verify my results. Doubt me, scrutinize me, that it is alright for me as long as you are honest with yourself and have an open mind."

Fury was the first, who took a stick, after him came Natasha and T'Challa.

"I made enough for everybody. I know that not everyone has the ability to control my work but you can see the unfiltered data and make your mind up about it." Clint took the rest of the sticks and laid one in front of everyone, his wife too. "How long will you need?"

"One week", said Fury. "I will give it to a specialist who is absolute trustworthy, very good in this and I know she is not Hydra."

"Would that be Daisy Johnson?" asked Clint seemingly innocent and Fury glared at him.

"Yes", answered Fury reluctant.

Natasha looked bewildered and narrowed her eyes again. There was something going on between Fury and Clint, something she didn't know about but her interest was now definite roused to start her own research over a few things.

"One week is sufficient for me too", said T'Challa who had ignored the byplay. He gave the stick to one of his bodyguards. "Bring it to Shuri in the lab." He stand up from the chair and everybody followed. "We will meet again in one week to compare our findings and to make a decision."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

One week later sat everybody from the first meeting again at the table and their faces were grim.

Clint hadn't seen anyone of the others in this week, other than Laura of course, but he had not asked her what she thought. He didn't want to influence anyone, one part of him wanted to be wrong about this.

"Okay, what is your opinion about this? I'm mad, paranoid or simply too angry with Tony?" he asked.

"You forgot the 4. Option, Clint", said Fury resigned. "Daisy did go with a fine comb through your research and the download from the helicarrier and is convinced the belief that nothing was manipulated. After that she started her own research and found even more connections and coincidences which connects Tony Stark in an unsavoury way with Hydra. I did bring her proof with me so that all of you can see for yourselves. She is disappointed to put it mildly, Tony Stark was always a role model for her in programming and artificial intelligence. She gave me the instruction to tell you that your research was very exhaustive and objective, she is very impressed by the way."

"I too found no evidence of tampering", said Natasha quietly. "I didn't found more evidence but to be honest I researched other things." She glared at Fury. "We two will have a long and for you very unpleasant conversation."

Fury did look a little terrified and Clint smirked, nobody wanted it when the Black Widow was pissed off and angry with you.

"What did you do to make Clint and Natasha so mad with you?" asked Steve astonished.

"Oh, you will be mad at me too, Cap", promised Fury. "But first let us finish this."

"Okay, but I won't forget it", assured Steve. "I looked through the data. Of course I can't say if something was manipulated but if you two can't find anything then I won't either. What I can say is that the proof is conclusive and consistent and I don't know what to think anymore. Tony was a colleague and now to know that all of this was probable an act to deceive and manipulate us, hurts."

"He was never my friend and I hated him many years for the death of my parents but even I'm stunned about this", said Wanda honestly.

"I'm too", said Wilson. He had never been a big fan from Stark, found him too shallow and indifferent but this was unthinkable for him.

"I didn't know him but the evidence is undisputed for me", said Scott Lang.

"Howard would be so disappointed in his son", whispered Bucky sad.

"What are you thinking, Laura?" asked Clint, for him her judgement was the most important.

"I think that Stark was never our friend, he betrayed the Avengers in every possible way. And to think that somebody like him gets to play the hero and gets idolized for it makes me ill. And if I think about Pepper or Rhodey or one of the others who are now with him I grow concerned. What is if they find out about this before we can make it public? What will Stark do to them?"

Nobody had an answer for this.

"What did you or your people find out, your highness?" asked Fury the only person in the room who till now hadn't spoken.

"The same as you, the proof is sound and nothing was tampered. So I tried to find out more about the way the Sokovia Accords were altered from the version my father initially wanted. My father wanted oversight not control!

I found out that over the half of the people who wrote the Sokovia Accords are descendants of the second branch of Hydra, a circumstance which don't make me very happy."

"What?" asked Steve incredulous.

"Yes. So I tried to find out from who came the new excerpts of the Sokovia Accords and who deleted the excerpts from my father. Guess what I found out, one of them was Tony Stark."

"So he did more than knew about the Sokovia Accords, he wrote them too?" asked Clint curios, he had always wondered about this.

"Yes, absolute. For example the passage about the obligation to tell the names from the relatives and where they live came from him. I guess he was not happy that there was a perfect method to control you and he didn't know about it."

"That can I believe, it sounds like the asshole", said Clint angry.

"At this point I find it necessary to apologize to all of you. It was not only me who let my hate blind me as I was going after Mr. Barnes but my country is guilty of the same wrongdoing.

After South Africa we were so blended by hate and grief and fear, we wanted to control everybody who had powers so we didn't react as more and more excerpts were changed. We only saw that they gave us more power over you and reduced yours. Through our indifference we allowed Hydra to have a major victory. I will not allow that something that Hydra has created will remain.

I vow now and here that I will do everything in my power to topple the Sokovia Accords as they are now and to fight Tony Stark and Hydra with you."

"Thank you, King T'Challa", said Steve. "And like I said as Stark and Ross surprised us with them three days before the ratification of the Accords I have nothing against oversight but there have to be rules that protect us too and this time we want a say in something that we sign", said Steve.

"A reasonable demand for me. Call me by my name. If we fight together you don't need to call me king", said T'Challa smiling.

"The question is what we do now?" asked Clint.

"Simple, we make a plan to reveal this conspiracy and to out Tony Stark as that what he is, a villain.

It is time that he finally pays for his crimes, those he committed against us and especially those he committed against all the people out there who thinks that he is a hero and don't suspect that he is a member of Hydra and wants to subjugate them", said Steve implacable.

"Sounds like the man with a plan has finally made an appearance", joked Bucky.

"Bucky", whined Steve embarrassed.

"We will need more than that", said Natasha. "We are fugitives at the moment and you don't have the influence to help us anymore, boss."

"What is with Sharon and her contacts to the community of superheroes and vigilantes?" suggested Sam Wilson.

"I can ask Hank and Hope to help us", said Scott Lang.

"A good idea so we know what happens overseas with the impacts of the accords and we get information about Stark", replied Clint soberly. "And we will have support if we go against Stark, Ross and Hydra."

"Yes, but we will need more", said Wanda contemplative.

"We have the director from SHIELD on our side and all his resources too", said Fury smiling.

"But what is when he is Hydra too?" asked Wanda anxious.

Clint laughed and Fury and Natasha smiled.

"Believe me that is very unlikely", said Clint amused.

"We thought that about Tony too", said Steve quietly.

"Believe me, Steve, the new director of SHIELD is absolute trustworthy, I can guarantee for him."

Steve looked bewildered. "Okay, that is good enough for me."

"T'Challa and I talked a few days ago about that, what we both found out and we compared our information. We found it both essential that all who could help us should be invited so that we can plan for the next phase.

T'Challa agreed to it and spoke out a few invitations", answered Fury and looked to the door, so everybody followed his example.

The door opened and Phil Coulson entered, after him Sharon Carter, Deadpool, Daredevil, Hank and Hope Pym and more people they didn't know.


End file.
